


Your Sleeping Face Is Cute

by 5arashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5arashi/pseuds/5arashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho's confession left both Aiba and himself flushed pink with embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sleeping Face Is Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to tumblr a while back, and it was requested/inspired by the Arashi ni Shiyagare episode where Sho confesses to Aiba that he sleeps cute.

”…but your sleeping face earlier was really cute…” Sho confessed, pointing to none other than his boyfriend, Aiba-kun. 

Aiba burst into a fit of embarrassed giggles, face turning a slight shade of pink. 

Sho pursed his lips, not being able to believe he had to confess such a thing on national television. 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

"How could you love a drooling face like his while he sleeps?" Nino mocked, as they made their way back to the greenroom after a long and rather tiring day at work. 

"Oi! I don’t drool in my sleep!" Aiba slapped the other man’s shoulder, the two play fighting like brothers again. 

"Looks like someone will be sleeping over at Sho’s tonight though" Nino winked, opening the door to their greenroom. While the other members began to grab their belongings, Nino still wasn’t done with his jokes. 

He thrusted the air while laughing, until Ohno spoke up. 

"Hey Nino.. wanna come over tonight?" 

Nino stopped, and turned a little pink at the voice of his riida. “Sure, I’ll be there” 

Sho silent thanked Ohno for making a hyper Nino shut up. 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

"So, do you want to come over?" Sho whispered to Aiba while in the car home. 

"Okay, but it’s an early morning tomorrow too, so I’m not going to drink all night with you or anything" Aiba responded, half yawning. 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

"Catch me if you caaaan!" Aiba sang, holding the wine bottle over his head in pure amusement. 

"Don’t tempt me" A drunk Sho stumbled to his feet, chasing Aiba through the living room and into the kitchen. 

Aiba giggled while skipping through the house, fat red droplets of wine spilling out the top of the bottle. 

"Haha! Gotcha!" Sho wrapped his arms around the man’s waist from behind, tightly pulling him into his own body. The younger man surprisingly stayed put and didn’t say a word. Instead, leaned his head back to let Sho rest his chin on his collar bone, the two swaying in time to an imaginary song. The comforting warmth of Sho’s body against Aiba’s and the faint aroma of alcohol and cologne that clung to his white dress shirt. 

Sho planted a quick peck on Aiba’s neck, knowing the younger would instantly melt. He picked Aiba off his feet with ease, if it wasn’t for him squirming from being ticklish while held around his waist. 

"Shochan where are we going? You know I’m ticklish!" Aiba kept squirming, knowing all too well where they were headed. 

He kicked open the door, before plopping Aiba on his bed, falling on top of him. 

Eyes closed, Aiba’s needy lips searched for Sho’s, but he wasn’t about to give the man easy satisfaction. 

He pinned his hands above his head, intertwining them with his own. Ever so gently ran his nose against the younger’s chest, against his collarbone, up the side of his neck, and across his prominent jawline. Pausing at his lips, he smiled in satisfaction when the younger tried tilting his head towards his lips. 

"Not yet, we’re taking this slow" His hot breath whispered into his ear, making Aiba shiver with excitement. 

He slid both hands down his sides, reaching the hem of his shirt, slowly tugging it towards his head. 

"I hate when you tease me like this" Aiba’s husky voice whispered, breath already starting to quicken. 

Sho didn’t need to be told the younger wanted it, he could feel the growing junior against his jeans. 

Finally sliding the shirt off, and discarding it on the floor, he quickly started unbuttoning his work shirt. Aiba sat up, helping Sho with the buttons, innocent eyes meeting the older man’s, smiling sweetly. 

"You’ve been working out" Aiba giggled, Sho blushing but happy someone noticed. 

Once both shirts were thrown on the ground, Aiba laid back down, Sho unbuckling his jeans. 

He felt his jeans slowly peeling off his body, letting Sho take his sweet time. 

The air conditioning breeze felt nice against his newly exposed skin, until warm fingers curled around the hem of his boxers, Sho’s hot breath dangerously close to Aiba’s member, teasing once again. 

"Can’t I just kiss you already?" Aiba whined, slightly tilting his head locking eyes with hunger filled eyes. 

As if Aiba was his prey, Sho pounced forwards, lips crashing in a well waited kiss. 

Their hot mouths begged for entrance, venturing through each others cheeks. Sho let out a deep groan, hands running through Aiba’s messy hair. 

Aiba let this be an opportunity to pull off Sho’s boxers first, practically ripping them off his hot body. Sho was quick to do the same to Aiba, their bodies melting into each other, only breaking the kiss to occasionally gulp down air. 

Although before he knew it, his lips were lonely again, leaving Aiba with not much to do but try not to squirm while Sho’s hot breath ran along his member. 

He gave a slow teasing lick, from bottom to top and Aiba bit his lip to stop the moan escape from his mouth. He wasn’t going to give in either. 

Sho looked up, seeing Aiba struggling made him chuckle under his breath. He swirled his tongue around the tip until the younger finally gave in and let out a long deep moan. 

Without hesitation, Sho wrapped his lips around the member, bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace. 

Aiba’s heart starting racing, blood flowing throughout his body, pulsing through his veins, breath quickening with every movement Sho made. 

Arching his back, he couldn’t get enough of the sensation Sho always made him feel. Full of tingling, loving pleasure that nobody else could fulfill. 

The room was echoing with Aiba’s moaning and groaning, while Sho was busy at work holding the younger’s hips in place to stop him from squirming around. 

"Sh…sho-chan…" Aiba breathed heavily, eyes opening. 

Within seconds, he released the orgasm, tingling sensations running through his legs and his pulsing member. 

Sho nuzzled over to his tired lover, both panting. He wrapped the younger in his arms, their warm bodies cuddling together until their hearts slowed down again. 

"I love you Masaki" Sho lazily rolled the words off his tongue. 

"I love you more, Sho-chan" Aiba nuzzled into his chest. 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

"Sho-chan you’re going to make me late for work!" Aiba ran around the room in a mad hysteria, putting on a random pair of jeans found in Sho’s closet. 

Sho leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest in amusement watching his boyfriend panic this early in the morning. 

"You should’ve woken me up earlier!" Aiba wailed, pulling a shirt over his head. 

"Oh but you’re so adorable" Sho laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. "How could I have woken you up when your sleeping face is so cute?" He winked.


End file.
